


Swimming Lessons

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [143]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Post-Series, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm just saying that you're not the Wicked Witch of the West, so the water won't melt you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 July 2016  
> Word Count: 538  
> Prompt: 2. churches in texas  
> Summary: "I'm just saying that you're not the Wicked Witch of the West, so the water won't melt you."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously taking place approximately one month after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Part 8 of Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I realize that the Ann Rutledge I'm writing in this particular sub-arc of this project may seem OOC for some people based on what we saw in canon. And I have wondered a couple of times if maybe I was sliding off-base with her. Then I remember her reaction to Veronica's death, the grief, the anguish; as well as her question to Veronica on whether or not she was a good mother. There's something affectionate beneath the surface; it's just been heavily hidden so that she could focus on the Plan and Damien's survival until he could achieve his ascendancy. But now, in this series, she has people that depend on her on a daily basis, and not because they're trying to get ahead. They are truly becoming a family as they deal with the things that have happened to them. She's getting a second shot, technically third, at a family and I think Veronica's death has been enough of a reminder for her to actually give it a chance.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She sits in the shade, watching Jacob race around under the sprinkler. The thought of joining him, of abandoning her strict rules of comportment, flits across her mind more than once, but she resists the urge.

"You know, it won't kill you."

She turns at the intrusion, smiling absently at James before turning back to watching his son. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"The water. I know you do laps in the pool every morning at like six, then take a long shower before the rest of us even consider waking up. Well, okay, I'm up that early, but I can't work from home as easily as some people living here."

"What are you trying to say, James?" she asks, tilting her head to the side to study him. She can see the glimmer of mischief in his eyes, knows exactly where young Jacob gets it from.

"I'm just saying that you're not the Wicked Witch of the West, so the water won't melt you." He smirks boldly then. "And I know you're more than capable of having a little fun, Ann Rutledge. You're not some shrinking violet afraid of the world around you, nor are you so rigidly in control of yourself." He leans closer to murmur in her ear, "I've heard you telling Jacob stories and using different voices for the characters, just like Patrick does. You don't fool me anymore with your stoic head bitch in charge attitude."

"I think you have me confused with--"

"Okay, fine, so you're still the head bitch in charge, but you don't have to live that twenty-four seven. You sit up for how many hours each night with Simone, making sure she can sleep? You take care of Margot like she's your own blood. You make sure we all eat even more than Patrick does. Just admit that you care about us and that you wouldn't mind letting loose once in a while."

She snorts softly as her eyes drift back to watching Jacob. He straightens up and chuckles when Jacob stops to wave to both of them. They both wave back, and that's when she realizes that maybe James is right. She doesn't want to admit it though.

"Jacob told me that he doesn't know how to swim," she finally says. "Is that true?"

"Yeah. We were planning to give him lessons after the accident, but too many things came up and we never got around to it."

"He's nine years old. You've had a pool most of his life, and you never fenced it off or got him lessons? That's not exactly good parenting."

"Don't rub it in, okay? I don't have any good excuses for it."

"I'll teach him."

"Wait. What did you say?"

She meets his gaze again, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "You heard me. As you said, I'm already swimming laps each morning and I can easily work from home most days. If you and Patrick agree, I'll begin lessons with Jacob on Monday."

"I-- Thank you, Ann. I'll talk to Patrick about it tonight when he gets home."

"Good. All children should know how to swim. Time in the pool is a summer requirement."


End file.
